clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Gary the Gaget Dude/Archive 2
User talk:Gary the Gaget Dude/Archive 1=Archive 1 Leave a new message. First Post! I GOT FIRST POST! When is your next play? I know you were making that agent one, so I wanna know where the sign up is. Thanks. Yay!Tell me if my siggy is closed. It's a problem! 22:56, April 2, 2010 (UTC) About your movie I'm not a member, so I can't wear the Black hoodie or the black touqe. But I have some other robber clothes. Can I wear them? I hope you consider it, Thank you! --[[User:Unknown4|'Unknown4']] [[User_Talk:Unknown4|'Talk']] 06:16, April 3, 2010 (UTC) RE:Sure Thanks! --[[User:Unknown4|'Unknown4']] [[User_Talk:Unknown4|'Talk']] 22:30, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Re: Re: Play I can't go to the fanon, sorry. --I found something over here! Oh good grief! Who ate my pie? 21:08, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Random Award Due to the lack of interest, I randomly selected 1 'user from here, and congratulations, you won! Here is your reward! Hope you like it, and remember, this is once a week, and each week is a different trophy, so keep your fingers crossed, you may be the next one to get the award next week! Wonderweez 02:20, April 6, 2010 (UTC)Wonderweez Hi Hello Gary the Gadget Dude.We have been watching, we have decided to give you this award for Split Personality. You are also welcome to join here for a Club I made up. Here is your reward: I hope you like it. [[User:Wonderweez|'Wonder]][[User talk:Wonderweez|'weez']] 01:22, April 8, 2010 (UTC)Wonderweez Here you go! Sure, here it is! It is called Template:GGD birthday. Or, the code is: . Hope you like it! --Alxeedo Knock knock! 16:52, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Sure! Okay, I'll come on, but I have to go soon. --Alxeedo Knock knock! 16:41, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Hi Gary! You earned this! The Wonder-Friend Award! Wonder ez 04:00, April 11, 2010 (UTC)Wonderweez You made the part! Hey Gary, you have made the part in my new Movie!! Kewlmann22 00:20, April 14, 2010 (UTC)Kewlmann22 :)))))))))))))) RE: You Quit? Remember when I was ticked off at ced and I quit? You helped me out of it. I'm gonna try the same. You really shouldn't quit. It's horrible that people are mean to you, but you should really stay. This wiki is great, and nobody here really ''hates you. You are a great user, better than me, and you shouldn't quit. You have probably been one of the nicest users to me, and I'm proud to be your friend. if you leave, I will be sad. Yay, Yay!Tell me if my siggy is closed. It's a problem! 00:34, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Don't! Please don't quit... I have only 3 friends on this wiki... You... Hal (who quit)... and Brookleas(who may quit)... Please don't quit... I won't have any more friends... Who cares what Ozone said! You said on Fanon that you will never quit this wiki again... If you break the promise... Well... I'll be sad... Wonder ez 01:13, April 15, 2010 (UTC)Wonderweez zzzzzhi HI GARY!!! I saw you on the pokemonindigo wiki and was wondering if you knew how to get in touch with the admin! Piplupower---Curly Fry 12:13, April 15, 2010 (UTC) no no, i mean on the pokemon indigo wiki. i dont play club penguin and i dont know why im here. Piplupower---Curly Fry 12:40, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Hmmmm.... Well, Hal is here Part time... She is still active... Just not that much... She still edits... Wonder ez 03:00, April 16, 2010 (UTC)Wonderweez hell no hal would be the crappiest admin who would whine every 3 seconds about no one "honoring" her or giving her attention. --[[user:seahorseruler|seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk']] ( ) Yoshi! 02:07, April 17, 2010 (UTC) :Do not nominate people right now, we currently have enough admins. Plus, hal does not meet the requirements. Also, please refrain from making pointless nominations. --[[user:seahorseruler|seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk']] ( ) Yoshi! 02:11, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Double Reply Great! I'm glad you're staying! Yea... I almost blocked Ozone about a week ago but decided not to... I'd definitely fall for that prank. Sure! I'll try to go on IRC on Saturdays, although I do not like it that much. My pocket is REALLY heavy... oh that's right! One more thing... you deserve this! --Alxeedo Knock knock! 13:58, April 18, 2010 (UTC) I'll teach ya! Thanks for the... uh... turtleneck! XD You have to put the award in the gallery yourself. Or, I can do it for you. Here's how to. Copy this code: File:Alxeedo Award.png|Alxeedo's Award! and paste it into your award section. That should work. Otherwise, I'll fix it for you. To make tiny letters? It's very easy! Put before what you want to make small (with no space), then type it, and at the end, without a space, put . Example: It should look like this! Of course preview your page before trying. Hope it works! --Alxeedo Ohai dar! 14:24, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Your Earth Day Party I look forward to your party, but unfortunately, I can't make it. April 22nd is a Thursday, and at 6 PM Eastern Time, its is 3 PM for me. I get dismissed from school at 3:15 PM, and I won't make it home until at least 20 minutes later. --[[User:LordMaster96|'LordMaster96']] Talk to me! 19:46, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Ditto... I come out at 3:00, it takes 10 minutes to come home, and I only have 1 hour to relax... I'll try to make it though... Wonder ez 21:56, April 18, 2010 (UTC)Wonderweez Re: Earth Day Party I'll come! Sounds fun, see you there! Member Goal I know how it feels. Before I was member, I was begging my mom to buy me a membership. Now we just do it with the Membership cards. 'nʞıɐɹ' 22:28, April 18, 2010 (UTC) CHILDPENGU1'S BDAY PARTY NOTICE THE DATE AND TIME OF THE PARTY IS CHANGED. PLEASE SEE THE NEW DATE AND TIME HERE. THANKS, AND I HOPE YOU CAN COME TO THE PARTY. -- [[User:Childpengu1|''You're a]] Mons†er!. SIGNFORMYBDAYPARTAY!!! ♫♬iLOVEMUSIC!♪♩ 02:17, April 19, 2010 (UTC) RE:COPPA We are not going to block for COPPA. Let wikia take care of that. Feel free to use to let them know. --[[user:seahorseruler|''seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk']] ( ) Yoshi! 21:12, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Re:Blog Done! --[[User:Tigernose|'Tigernose']] [[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat']] • 21:46, April 19, 2010 (UTC) I'll try! I'll try to come, but it is a Thursday, and I am extremely busy from Monday to Thursday. But I'll try my best! :) --Alxeedo Ohai dar! 21:55, April 19, 2010 (UTC) About the party I'll try to come at some time, but I may be outside at 6:00 PM. -- I'm Big Bird! Say something! | Read my blog! | | ] 01:10, April 20, 2010 (UTC) RE: Earth Day Party Rescheduling I can make it, but I won't be there for the first 45-50 minutes of the party. --[[User:LordMaster96|'LordMaster96']] Talk to me! 13:35, April 20, 2010 (UTC) RE:Earth Day Party I am quite sorry, but I can't come to your earth day party.--CatZip888 17:55, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Party I should be able to come. Thanks for the invite! ':)Jelloratbob:) My talk page | 21:40, April 20, 2010 (UTC)' Yeah... Okay, I can come, I need the PDT time however... I live in California, not Eastern States... Wonder ez 22:16, April 20, 2010 (UTC)Wonderweez I was asking ya the same question! XD Hmmmm.... I look it up and get back to ya. Wonder ez 22:24, April 20, 2010 (UTC)Wonderweez I know! What time is it in EST time currently? I just compare it to my time, and I will give ya the results!Wonder ez 22:25, April 20, 2010 (UTC)Wonderweez I GOTZ IT! Time: 2:00 or 3:00pm PDT and ends at 5:00 or 6:00pm, PDT. Glad to be of help! Wonder ez 22:48, April 20, 2010 (UTC)Wonderweez Never mind. I don't need the EST anymore, see above messages. I got your time for PDT. Wonder ez 22:50, April 20, 2010 (UTC)Wonderweez Re:Earth Day Hey there! If you could give me some more information about the party, like the time, I would make an effort to come. --[[User:Tigernose|'Tigernose']] [[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat']] • 20:09, April 21, 2010 (UTC) :That would be midnight for me, so I might not make it, but I'll try my best. Keep me posted! --[[User:Tigernose|'Tigernose']] [[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat']] • 20:23, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Not right now Thanks for inviting me, but I'm in the middle of a major edit. Sorry! --Alxeedo Ohai dar! 21:14, April 21, 2010 (UTC) What time? What time is in PST? -- [[User:Childpengu1|''You're a]] Mons†er!. SIGNFORMYBDAYPARTAY!!! ♫♬iLOVEMUSIC!♪♩ 21:36, April 21, 2010 (UTC) I don't get it ??? I don't get it... -- ''You're a'' Mons†er!. SIGNFORMYBDAYPARTAY!!! ♫♬iLOVEMUSIC!♪♩ 21:40, April 21, 2010 (UTC) About your Earth day party... When is it I'd love to come but still where what time? Franky bob (Shop!|Talk!|Blog|Pet shop|Newspaper!) 00:40, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Official Not-changing Invitation for my Birthday Party Sorry for changing the information a lot, here's the OFFICIAL NOT-CHANGING INVITATION FOR MY BDAY PARTY. I hope you can come! -- ''You're a'' Mons†er!. SIGNFORMYBDAYPARTAY!!! ♫♬iLOVEMUSIC!♪♩ 02:03, April 22, 2010 (UTC) *You received this because you signed up on the guest list. RE:RE:About the Earth day party Oh Okay I'm comming Franky bob (Shop!|Talk!|Blog|Pet shop|Newspaper!) 11:37, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Time It's 3:00 PM PST. So you can come... -- ''You're a'' Mons†er!. SIGNFORMYBDAYPARTAY!!! ♫♬iLOVEMUSIC!♪♩ 20:01, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Brookelas Gee, I can't believe he framed you!! --Hey!! My front door's always open. CHICKEN NUGGETS!!! 20:30, April 22, 2010 (UTC)